Get Through it Together
by Jayandevieforever8
Summary: When Evie begins to feel left out, she starts to get bullied, and not one of her friends notice this. They don't notice her smile disappear, or her appearance change. When Jay finally realizes this he is right at her side. Includes Mal and Evie friendship also. Includes BAL.
1. Chapter 1

Evie slowly walked down the hallways to the cafeteria for lunch. Lunch oh the one of the most dreadful parts of her day. Not the most dreadful, but definitely very was always busy with Ben, Carlos with dude, and was Jay either with the tourney team or Carlos.

Jay was the one person that she could tolerate right now. Whenever mal actually talked to her it was about Ben. When Carlos talked to her it was "can make an another outfit for dude" or "can you watch dude tonight so I can hang out with the team". She just seemed to be everybody's rebound or something. That is everybody but Jay. When Jay talked to her he talked nicely and actually considered her feelings,not that she would tell him the truth but at least he talked to her every now and then. Let's just say when Jay talked to her, even though it wasn't very often it was the best part of her day, and sometimes week.

During lunch Evie always sat there eating less than half her lunch, or even none of it, then she ended up spending the rest of her time in her and Mal's dorm crying and wondering why is she still here.

Evie sat in her spot next to Mal, who was talking with Ben of course ,and just picked at her food quietly. Today was one of her worst days of her life. She barely showed up to any classes thanks to Chad and his friends and she failed one the easiest test ever also thanks to Chad and she just felt like dying. To her everything bad was because of Chad or even sometimes her own friends. Get that her friends who used to always be there for and protect her. Well the protected mainly done by Jay. Now they don't even noticed she's getting tormented by Chads words and actions. It just didn't make any sense what so ever.

Today Evie decided she wasn't going to eat anything, which was happening a lot lately,so she just went to her room. Of course not noticed by Mal. She didn't walk to her room like a normal person she ran she couldn't stand getting tormented any more today, if she heard one more word from his mouth she was pretty sure she would burst. She was done with today, she would now not get out of her room for the rest of the night. It's not that anyone would care anyway.

Today's behavior of Evie didn't go unnoticed by Jay he saw her run in halls going towards the dorm again Jay realized Evie had been acting weird lately, how could he be so stupid what if something's wrong she barely been talking lately, barely ate,barely applied makeup, barely didn't anything normal, happy Evie would do. He mentally hit himself he remembered barely anybody has been talking to her is feeling ignored, he also remember early today he saw her and Chad talking, but it didn't look like talking it looked like yelling. How just how could he be so stupid. So on that note he decided to follow her.

When he heard a door barely shut he then instantly knew it had to be hers.

"Evie, I know your in there, can I come in." Jay said as gently as possible.

"No, I'm busy " Evie said through tears, why would he care if something's wrong anyway.

"Evie I'm coming in" jay said while opening the door .

"No," Evie said but it was too late.

When the door was fully opened he saw Evie sprawled out on her bed crying. Jay didn't know exactly what to do so he just went to her side and held out his arms to surprised herself by accepted his arms and just letting all her tears out.

Honestly after getting Maleficent's staff Jay had grown feelings for her, and he wanted to ask her out ever since,but he knew she wanted a prince, and by all means she deserved one. Right now all Jay could think was " Evie needs you now be there for her."

As Evie continued to cry her tears lessened into small sniffles which led into a soft barely audible snore. As soon as Jay noticed Evie asleep, he placed a small kiss on her forehead and he thought whoever would want to make such a sweet, beautiful, and very smart girl cry , not eat, be oh so much more quiet, and beguin to be so depressed was beyond him, but he knew as he found out who did that to her would be dead, but he already had a feeling he knew who. Jay also figured out at this time that he liked her more than just a crush.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jay woke up a couple hours later he noticed Evie wasn't in his arms anymore or even in the room. This got him very nervous. Oh ! he hoped so much that nothing bad had happened to her. After a Auick minute , Jay decided to go to his room and get ready for dinner hoping he'd find Evie there. Sadly to his dismay when he got there there was no blue haired princess in sight.

However Jay did see Mal and Ben so he decided to go by them and ask them if they had any idea where Evie is.

"Hey,guys do you know where Evie is"? Jay asked quietly.

" ummmm... I haven't seen her since lunch" Mal said " I was going to ask her something then, but then she all of a sudden left."

"I haven't seen her either" Ben said.

Jay huffed sadly "okay, thanks anyway" He said getting up and decided whether to look for Evie or ask other people. In the end he decided to look for her.

As Jay exited the cafeteria Mal and Ben exchanged a questioning look. " I wonder if Evie is okay " Mal started " I mean I really wouldn't know, I ...I haven't talked to her much lately"

" really" ? Ben questioned " you two seem like such good friends."

" well we are. Oh... at least we were" Mal said realizing something.

"What do you mean were" Ben asked curiously.

" well I haven't really been spending much time with her lately, and she's been so quiet lately. I mean She always used to talk my ear off" Mal said biting the bottom of her lip " I really hope she is okay"

" I am sure she is mal , she's a strong girl." Mal however did not look convinced. " how bout' after dinner we help Jay looked for her " Ben suggested. He knew Mal loved Evie and he was feeling a bit guilty. I mean after all it could be his fault for not letting Mal and Evie spend time together. Well at least the Evie being quiet part.

"Okay" Mal said unsurely "I really hope she's okay" Mal thought" she's always been there for me in fact she's always been there for all of us now it's our turn to be there for her we are going to find her." One other thing Mal thought when Jay told her about Evie being missing he seemed so worried I mean I'm worriedshe's my best friend and all , but Jay? Jay and Evie have been good friends, but they never really seemed to connected. Maybe they were to shy to talk to eachother. Is it possible Evie likes jay ? Is it possible that Jay likes her? " hey Ben" mal started " do you think Jay likes Evie?"

" Ummmmm I ever really thought of it, but now that I do I think there is a possibility that he does" Mal and Ben exchanged a look, and then they continued eating their meal.

...

The first place Jay decided to look for Evie was out in the main garden area. He knew Evie loved there a lot, so he thought there might be a possibility that she would be there. Jay look in single every inch of that garden, but sadly no Evie. Not even a trace or hint she was here.

At the very end of the garden Jay saw a small clearing that led to the woods. She wouldn't? Would she? Jay questioned himself. Jay decided to go check in there for her. I mean after all on isle Evie had told him she loved the woods. Jay was surprised very surprised that Evie didn't mind the woods.

After about one hour of searching for Evie, jay heard a noise, he couldn't exactly tell what this noise was, but it sounded a little bit like a cry of pain or something like that. So Jay decided to follow the mysterious crying sound. In about a minute or two Jay could no longer hear the mystery noise, but what he did see was a strand of an indigo bluish color.

" Evie?" Jay asked " Is that you ?" Jay said getting close. When Jay saw the full view he wasn't sure how or what to feel about this. There was some good news and unfortunately some bad news. The good news is that it was Evie, the search was off. However the bad news he found Evie lying unconscious on the woodland floor full of bruises , scrapes, scars and had some blood on on her arms and face. How could anyone do this? Jay thought disgustedly.

Then all of a sudden it clicked in his brain " Evie ! " Jay said as he dove strait down to her side and he gently took her in his arms and carefully checked for her pulse. Thank goodness! There was one! ... But sadly a very slow one. At that point Jay fully knew what he had to gently picked her up, and got out of the Forrest and went strait to the hospital wing. He had to save his blueberry princess.


	3. Authors note

All of the words are fixed if anyone wants to go back an read them! Sorry for any inconvenience. Thanks for your patience!


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as Jay got out of the woods, he ran as fast as he possibly could to the hospital wing, he didn't care what people thought of him carrying an unconscious girl. He did get a few stares, which he found slightly rude.

Mal gasped when she saw Evie, she ran and caught up to Jay. "What happened?" Mal asked.

Jay however didn't answer he just kept running. He didn't have time to stop and answer, he also did not he just kept going.

As soon as Jay got to the hospitala nurse saw her and immediately took her and brought her to a room. Jay felt so lost without Evie in his arms, he tried to get to her,he needed to know she was okay,but they refused to let him.

Jay slumped back on a chair and huffed silently. Mal and Ben sat next to him. Mal was still curious and afraid about what had happened, but she didn't want to pry. By the look on Jay's face Mal could tell that Jay did not want to talk. He look like he was about to cry, I mean Mal was having tears roll down her cheeks,Her best friend was dying,and she had no idea why. Well I mean she had some ideas. But she didn't know for sure.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

About a hour later they saw a doctor come out, he said that Evie was extremely weak and dehydrated. He also said that if Evie didn't come out of unconscious in 48 hours she would have a 35% chance of living, She right now had a 50% chance of living, with that being said Mal burst into tears and cried into Ben's shoulder. Jay was trying his hardest not to cry. He knew Evie was strong, but lately what's been happening he just didn't know. He didn't know what to feel.

The doctor also said that two to three people could visit her at a time. So they decided that just Jay would visit her right now, because Mal didn't even think s he could even look at Evie right now without crying even more.

Jay slowly walked down the hallway to Evie's room. Once he saw Evie lying in the bed with all her scratches and bruises he couldn't help but have tears roll down his cheeks. He sat down in the chair next to her, and held her small hand in his large one. Looking at her chest very slowly go up and down. It was at that point and time he decided he was going to find out what happened and who did this to her and hunt them down. They wouldn't know what hit them.

I got three chapters done in one day! Please leave some reviews! Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 4

Jay looked at once more, which seemed like the millionth time. It hurt him so much seeing her like this. It brought him to think of one of his favorite memories with her.

—

It was a normal day on the Isle of the Lost Jay was busy stealing things, Mal was planning on some evil schemes, Carlos was hanging with Jay and picking up stuff that his mother just had to have, and Evie was busy flirting and manipulating boys.

When Jay saw Evie flirting with a boy, twirling her hair, and giving cute flirty laughs. He sees a boy staring at her how much he wishes in a way he could. He knew Evie didn't know much about The isle (being castle schooled for ten years) so he always made sure she was okay and not being manipulated herself. When he saw the guy offer his hand to her and she accepted it jay then realized he knew who that guy was. It was no other than Samuel son of scar. Jay knew that he took advantage of many girls. So Jay decided to step in and get Evie away from him.

Jay walked up to them and said " Evie, can you help me out with something."

Evie gave jay a strange look, but then jay gave a look a look that says it all." Oh sure" Evie said trying to unhook her hand from Samuel. Samuel however would not let go, he just gripped on tighter. By look on evie's face jay could tell Evie was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jay interrupted"I would really suggest letting her go" Jay started " or I'll have to make you" Samuel scoffed and released evie's hand.

" fine" he said and walked away. Samuel knew not to mess with Jay seeing others injuries from him.

"Thanks Jay" Evie said quietly " hey don't be sorry, you didn't know." Jay said. Evie smiled " I know.

Jay realized what must have going threw evie's mind " Let me show you something" Jay said offering his hand. Evie smiled and took it.

Jay took Evie into a alley. " is this your idea of something cool?" Evie half asked half teased. Jay chuckled and rolled his eyes. He took a bracelet out of his pocket. It had a gold like chain and a red pendant with a white painted "E" on it, he saw it at someone's shop and thought it would be perfect for a certain princess.

Jay handed her the bracelet. Evie smiled and hugged jay. " thanks jay, it's so beautiful" Jay chuckled this is why he took her to an alley. Evie put around her wrist. " I'll never take it off" her smile was now her genuine smile, the that jay fell in love with, the smile that Jay longed to see, especially when her mother told her not to smile.

Evie pecked a kiss on his cheek, and then left. Jay was slightly glad she left he felt himself blushing. Man, how much he wished she could be his.

—

Jay took evie's hand and grazed it with his thumb. He felt tears run down his face. He didn't want to lose her " I love you Eves" Jay said hopeing she could hear her. He missed seeing that smile,hearing her laugh, and seeing that sparkle in her eyes.

"Jay? " a weak voice said


	6. HELP

Does anyone know how to fix the errors that happen to my story? With all the extra words in it. If you do know please message me. Thanks


End file.
